Something Like Magic
by TheCobaltSkye
Summary: It's strange of course, but Pansy doesn't try to question it too much. It being the newly found attraction to a certain Gryffindor lioness. So instead of following the evil and prejudice that comes with the title of being a pure-blood Slytherin witch, Pansy tries to for once in her life follow her heart.


Chapter 1:

Pansy Parkinson made her way down the Hogwarts Express's narrow hallways following Draco to their house compartments. The two Slytherins spent much of their short walk there shoving and pushing many of the younger students who got in their way.

"Make way you little runts, Prefects coming through!" yelled Draco. The white-haired boy picked out a terrified first year from the crowd grabbing him by his cloak collar and hauled him into a compartment with some scary looking older teens from his house.

Pansy smirked at Draco as he continued to terrorize a few first years and having decided herself to join in on the fun. The girl managed to trip several unsuspecting second years; erupting into laughter as they scrambled to gathered their belongings. Pansy kicked their books across the hallway and as some of the older year students tried to not step on the younger ones.

It was when her and Draco finally made it to their compartment when Pansy turned to look back behind her for some odd reason. Hermione Granger was there down the hallway bent over helping some of the younger year students gather their now dirtied and trampled belongings from the floor. The Gryffindor girl even managed to rescue the little first year boy that Draco had stuff in a compartment with some Slytherins.

Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up into the green eyes of Pansy's. Pansy felt her face grow hot under the other girl's hardened glare. Hermione turned her attention back to her good deeds and, smiled at a first year as she handed him back his now repaired glasses that she's use to doing by now thanks to Harry.

The sweet smile that was on Hermione's face quickly fell as she marched her way down the hallway towards Pansy and Draco's direction. Pansy tried to slide the door close before a confrontation could start between her friend and Hermione, but a small well-polished shoe was quickly jammed in the doorway.

"Bloody hell Granger, what on earth do you want?" Draco groaned out.

Hermione cleared her throat getting herself ready to make her one of many yearly lectures to the ever bullying Slytherins. "I realize that you two have both made it your unprofessional and immature yearly hobby of bullying the younger years, but as Prefects this year I would have expected at least a little bit more of maturity on your part with such a high position-".

"Oh just sod off Granger, no one cares!" snapped Pansy, who was finally able to push the other girl out of the way slamming the door in her face.

Pansy playfully stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at the other girl through the glass window. She could practically hear Hermione let out a frustrated huff as the girl rolled her eyes at her antics; making a quick turn on her heels back down the hallway Hermione and her busy mane of hair were finally out of sight.

"Damn that know-it-all, she's nothing but an annoying do-gooder. I wish another Basilisk could just pop out and petrify her again and give us a little peace." said Draco,darkly.

Pansy who pretended to be preoccupied with a loose string on her shirt didn't want to respond to Draco remark about Hermione.

Daraco who was leaned back in his seat opened one eye looking at Pansy from across the compartment. "I know you're tired of her to. Wasn't it Granger that snitched on you last year to Professor McGonagall for putting a hexed spell on the toiletries in the Gryffindor's restrooms?"

Pansy smirked at the memory of Hermione covered in dirty toilet water running around screaming with the rest of the Gryffindor girls as the toilets exploded all around them.

"Yeah, but it was worth the punishment though." snickered Pansy. At least Hermione finally noticed her, and in truth Pansy had made it her mission to gain Hermione's attention when ever she could whether it be by bullying or by pranks.

"I don't see how it was worth it, you had the rest of the school year with detention." said Draco. "Though I will admit it was very amusing to watch."

"What was so amusing?" asked a deep voice.

Pansy and Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway with Crabbe and Goyle behind him stuffing their mouths with sweets.

Draco scooted over to make room for his friends in the booth that he and Pansy was occupying. Pansy didn't try to hide her disgust at the two fat greedy boys as the crowded around her.

"Ugh just let me get out first!" Pansy managed to hop over Goyle the shorter of the boys and unto safety outside the booth.

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I will be at the Honeydukes Express." said Pansy.

"Ooh can you get me a box of those Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans? They're my favorite!" called out, Draco.

Pansy rolled her eyes annoying that she would have to spend more money then she planned, but she told Draco that she would get him the Beans.

"So what were you and your girl talking about that was so interesting before we interrupted?" asked Blaise.

The white-haired boy let out a loud snort. "I would hardly call that mudblood Granger interesting, would you?"

Pansy slammed the door shut fast before she could hear more negative comments come out of Draco's mouth about Hermione.

"Sweets! Anything off the trolley?" the old plumped witch that brought the sweet trolley from Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe was making her rounds. Students crowded around her with their hands full of money eager to buy some sweets.

"Now,now dears one at a time." said the plump witch sweetly.

Pansy decided to wait till the crowd thinned out before she made her move to the trolley. She didn't want to pound a kid for accidentally stepping on her foot...again.

The witch behind the trolley smiled up at her as Pansy held out her money to be taken. "One box of Bertie Bott's Every Flour Beans and those last two Pumpkin Pasties please."

With her sweets in hand Pansy was ready to go back to join her friends until a soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"One Pumpkin Pastie please." said Hermione Granger.

"I'm so sorry dear I just sold my last two Pumpkin Pasties." with that the old plump witch continued on down the hallway. Pansy moved closer to the wall so the witch could get by with her now almost empty trolley.

"Here you can have one of mines." offered Pansy.

Hermione turned around with a smile on her face that fell when she saw who it was that offered her a Pumpkin Pastie. "Oh it's you Parkinson."

Pansy tried to keep a straight face while offering Hermione the sweet, but the other girl refused to take it.

"Nice try Parkinson, I'm sure what ever hex or trickery you have up your sleeve is just dying to go off once I accept that Pastie, am I right?" accused, Hermione with one knowing raised eyebrow at the girl.

"No it's nothing like that I'm actually just trying to be-".

"Nice for a change?" Hermione, finished for her.

Pansy felt her face growing hot once again under the Gryffindor girl's gaze.

Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to study the Slytherin girl before her who was now finding the floor to be quite interesting. "Thanks, but no thanks Parkinson. I guess I will see you when we arrive at Hogwarts when we help escort the students of the Express since we are both Prefects now."

"Yeah, okay whatever." Pansy still kept her eyes down as she felt Hermione walk past her leaving behind a sweet aroma of lavender.

"If you don't mind me asking how you and Draco managed to become Prefects, I am quite curious?" asked Hermione.

Pansy lifted her head and finally met Hermione's gaze that truly held a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "Snape." was all that she said to the other girl.

Hermione smiled nodding her head actually believing what she just heard. "I guessed as much, well I hope you and Malfoy don't try and continue to abuse the power of authority that has been trusted upon you both this year."

Pansy watched the Gryffindor girl once again walk away from her and she couldn't help but feel a little bit humiliated. She tried to be nice to Hermione for once only to have the girl reject her peace offering of the damn Pumpkin Pasties.

When she got back to the Slytherin compartment her guy friends were now laughing and chatting with the other members of their house. Draco held up his hands as Pansy tossed him the box of Berti Bott's Beans.

"What took you so long?" asked Draco, who was already stuffing his mouth with the sweet beans.

"Granger held me up, she was practically hysterical that I had bought the last Pumpkin Pasties." lied Pansy.

"Why don't she just stick to that damn muggle food she was brought up on and leave ours alone!" said Draco.

Pansy sat down in the booth next to Draco who was slouched over some blonde-headed girl that she had never seen before. The girl was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet with Harry Potter as it's headline news.

"I still can't believe the Ministry allowed Potter to walk away free after performing underage magic, all because he has Dumbledore wrapped around his finger." spat, Draco. "Though at least the old cod did get something right so far by electing me and you as Prefects this year." Draco spit shined the green and silver Prefect badge on his vest admiring it in the gleaming sunlight.

The two still wrapped and warm Pumpkin Pasties laid before her on the table, but Pansy and all but lost her appetite awhile ago. A heavy poke broke her out of her daze and she blinked a few times before her mind cleared. "What the hell do you want!" Pansy, yelled at Goyle.

"Are you gonna eat those?" asked the short chubby boy. Pansy just simply pushed the Pasties over to the boy who was already reaching out for them.

"Hey don't forget to share those with me!" cried out Crabbe

"No way get your own." Goyle grabbed the two Pumpkin Pasties and ran as fast as his short rounds legs could take him out of the compartment.

Pansy just rolled her eyes at the two boys. "They're like swine fighting over the last scrap of slop or something."

Blaise snickered at the girl's comment before turning his attention back to the girl he was listening to.

"Hey Draco, I was thinking since we're Prefects this year maybe we could use this power to our advantage and say abuse it somewhat, and have some fun at the same time." said Pansy.

Draco smiled a gleaming white toothed smile back at her. "It's like you read my mind or something, I was thinking the exact same thing and, it wouldn't hurt to mess with Granger some as well she could use some loosing up if you ask me."

"Pansy, my dear this looks to be the start of a beautiful fifth-year at Hogwarts." sighed, Draco.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Pansy, smiled back.


End file.
